characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Doomsday
Doomsday is a character appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. Background Before Krypton was a utopian world, it was a violent, hellish one in which only the strongest creatures could survive. An alien scientist named Bertron intended on creating the ultimate life form. Many of his experiments were met in failure, however he continued, taking cells from each previous test subject until he was met with success and created Doomsday... who escaped from his custody and went on a killing spree across numerous planets, eventually coming across Earth, where he supposedly killed Superman... Powers & Abilities *'Godly Physique: '''By adapting to lethal situations time and time again, Doomsday has become much stronger, faster, and tougher than most mortals could ever dream of being. *'Incredible Senses: He is able to sense and see jets miles away with perfect detail and sense Kryptonians and will single-mindedly hunt them. *'Bone Protrusions: '''Doomsday has bone spikes protruding from his body at various points, which can be used as slashing weapons that are powerful enough to pierce Superman with ease. He can extend these spikes and unleash a deadly venom from them to maximize their killing power. *'Self Sustenance: Doomsday does not require any resources to live at all, he simply lives by existing. **'Infinite Stamina:' Due to the fact that Doomsday requires nothing to live, he can also fight indefinitely. *'Regeneration: '''Doomsday heals much faster than most people do, making it incredibly hard to kill him. His regenaration is also pretty fast, able to regenarate in mere seconds. **'Resurrection: Because he heals from any injury, Doomsday eventually comes back to life after he's died by regenerating back to peak condition. ***'''Adaption: Doomsday main ability, each time he is killed and revives himself, he becomes nearly immune to whatever it was that previously killed him. There have been rare instances where Doomsday was able to adapt without dying, such as when he developed fire powers while fighting Martian Manhunter, but these instances are increbily rare and don't seem to be the norm. *'Doomsday Virus: '''Doomsday is, at it’s core, a virus with the intention of wiping out all life in the universe. His presence can generate a corrosive field that rapidly decays all life nearby. This destroys down to even the microbes nearby. Doomsday drains the life essence of all life nearby to become stronger. If Doomsday’s body is disrupted enough it will turn into a black mist. This mist can infect those nearby and fuse them with Doomsday. This infection is so powerful as to even infect Superman, making SuperDoom. Doomsday can breathe poisonous gases or shoot it from his hands, poison so powerful as to harm New 52 Wonder Woman. *'Energy Manipulation: After evolving to fight The Radiant, Doomsday gained the ability to manipulate energy. He can drain it from nearby electrical sources, as well as physically grab energy beings like The Radiant, or disperse energy. He can then fire them as energy rays from his hand or in some versions, as energy pulses emanating from his body. In particular, Doomsday seems to have an affinity for thermal energy, heat. Doomsday passively emanates heat, enough to destabilize an island on the molecular level. He can shoot Heat Vision from his eyes like a Kryptonian. He can also breathe fire like a dragon. This fire was enough to threaten the Martian Manhunter (though Martian Manhunter has a particular weakness to fire.) *'Extra-Dimensional Punch: '''Doomsday’s claws seem to have some kind of spatial rending capacities. In the New 52 he was able to pierce a hole out of the Phantom Zone. The Phantom Zone (also called Underworld) is on a higher realm of existence, a plane as large as Heaven which is a Multiverse in itself. Underworld is in the Sphere of the Gods, past the Speed Force Wall, suggesting this feat in-universe is even more impressive than Superboy Prime punching his way out of the Speedforce. Either way, it suggests he can tear holes in dimensions should he choose. Likely via this ability he has also shown the ability to hit intangible opponents. He was able to hit a Phased Martian Manhunter (although at the time he was possessed by Prin Vnok so the feat may not be applicable to Doomsday alone). Feats Strength *Put Superman into a coma with nothing but brute force. *Can effortlessly slash Superman's skin with his bone claws. *Can take down Superman, Orion & Martian Manhunter at once. *Spikes alone can pierce kryptonian skin. *Nearly punched off Supergirl's face. *Killed the Gaurdian of Oa. *Broke Wonder Woman's arm. *Can tunnel through the centre of the earth. *Easily destroy Green Lantern constructs with just his barehands. *Can travel a mile with just a leap. *Can casually lift a building of the ground with ease. *Broke out of the Phantom Zone, which is an interdimensional realm that exist outside the space/time continuum. *Tore through the forces of Imperiex alongside Superman. *Briefly fought Post-Crisis Superman and Golden Age Superman (Physically equal to Silver Age Superman) at the same time. Speed * Was once able to catch several superheroes off guard with his speed. * Has tagged the Flash out of a run before. * Regularly keeps pace with Superman, who can move much faster than light. * Dodge punches from Maxima. * Was able to keep up with the entire Justice League (except for Superman) with one hand behind his back. Durability *Can tank Darkseid's Omega Beams with ease. *Survived the Astro Force *Bullets are nothing to him. *Fought Superman for 24 hours straight before both succumbed to their injuries. *Easily shrug of hits from Superman. *Can shurg of telepathy from Superboy. *Tank Green Lantern's and the Gaurdian of Oa's massive blasts. *Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion. *Fought Gogs for a 100 nonstop years, who is an old god of the third world and saved the timestream. *Took 4,035 punches to the face from Post-Crisis Superman going all-out, and kept fighting. *Briefly survived the End of Time itself. *Fought The Radiant, a being designed to kill him, for a whole week before succumbing. Then regenerated immune to its powers and defeated The Radiant. *Was only mildly annoyed by the power of a Blue Lantern. Skill *Too strong for the entire Justice League to restrain *Makes Darkseid look like a bitch *Temporarily became a Green Lantern. *Is able to kill beings just by being near them. *Almost destroyed all life in Apokolips. *Took down the entire Justice League with one hand behind his back. *Killed off most of the beasts in Kryptonian. *Easily defeated Wonder Woman. *Defeated the Green Lanterns and Darkseid. *Took Superman to put him in the end of time to defeat him once and for all. *Killed a clone of himself. *Is supposedly “Rage Incarnate” Weaknesses *'Fear of Pain and Death: Doomsday retains traumatic memories of when Bertron was experimenting to create him, and because of this, he actually has a fear of pain, which really isn't that big of a problem for him. *'Minor Solar Dependence:' As he is indeed a prehistoric Kryptonian, Doomsday's regeneration is amplified by the Sun, and it can take him several millennia to revive when in total darkness. *'Kryptonite:' Though it cannot kill him, Kryptonite can indeed weaken Doomsday's abilities. *'Little Intelligence: '''Doomsday is single-minded about killing his foes. While some versions are intelligent, Doomsday rarely has much concern for prior planning. *'Lack of Defensive Techniques: Doomsday '''won’t do very much to protect himself, as he is so used to not feeling anything since all of his opponents have been so much weaker. A strong opponent can surprise him with this fact. His exposed bone structure, a weaker part of his body, used to be a weakness for Doomsday, but he evolved past that. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:DC Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Immortal Category:Claw Users